Vuelvo aquí, contigo
by Ame No Yoru
Summary: Sus miradas se entrelazan, y ella sonríe, algo contrariada. —No puedo odiarme. Ni odiarte. Por que siempre vuelvo aquí, contigo. /Drabble- AgitoxYayoi/.


Air Gear no me pertenece.

.

**V**uelvo aquí, contigo.

.

**A**gito la observa, entrecerrando los ojos sobre ella mientras se cruza de brazos, apoyado contra la fría pared de aquella habitación. Nakayama duerme, acostada sobre la cama, con expresión complacida, arropada con una sábana púrpura, ocultando su semi-desnudez. Él posa su mirada en su rostro, blanco, apacible y en sus párpados cerrados, ocultando aquellos ojos negros que, despiertos, suelen mirarle con fijeza.

Carraspea y desvía la mirada, porque se ha encontrado a si mismo observando a la mujer con la que ha estado la noche anterior. _Esa_ misma mujer que le mira con deseo, de labios de fresa, con apariencia de princesa de cuento de hadas; de cabello oscuro como la grata noche y su piel pálida de porcelana.

Sus coletas están desechas y ella arruga su nariz cuando despierta, deslizando su cabello por sus hombros al incorporarse. Yayoi contempla a Agito, justo delante de ella, apoyándose en la pared contigua a la puerta de salida con expresión indescifrable. Porque él _siempre_ estaba frunciendo el ceño, y ella, ha aprendido a no juzgarle por ello.

—Fuck. — Gruñe, evitando la mirada expectante de Nakayama, que se cubre pudorosamente el pecho desnudo con la sábana, sosteniéndola con su mano cerrada en un puño.

Ella no responde, porque sabe con perfección que aquello que están haciendo está mal, totalmente errado, pero que, sin embargo, ninguno quiere dejarlo.

El sabor a _amargura_, a _culpa_ y a _Agito_ le invaden la boca, y ella, con los vivos recuerdos de la noche anterior, ruborizada tan solo por paladear aquellas memorias, aquellos roces y aquellas mordeduras, recarga su espalda contra el cabezal de la cama y sigue mirando fijamente a Agito, con los pómulos enrojecidos, pero sin disimular. Porque hace tiempo ha perdido la mayoría de su pudor frente a él.

No era _amor_. Tampoco era _cariño_. Era pasión, deseo,_ lujuria_; la necesidad de satisfacer el deseo carnal y besar con anhelo los labios de su amante, mordiéndolos con ansias contenidas. Rozar la demencia era usual para Nakayama, subir al cielo por una fracción de segundo y volar, o hacer amago de ello, era todo un sueño. Ella busca en su mirada dorada algo más que un rechazo, un ápice de amabilidad, luego de aquel acto donde el entregó todo. Todo, si. Porque ella lo ama. Lo añora, lo quiere. Y él parece ignorarlo, utilizándola tan solo para saciar sus necesidades y luego salir por esa puerta oscura, por los pasillos de quien sabe qué lugar. Porque Nakayama observa, tiempo más tarde, sus marcas por el cuerpo con humillación, olvidando por el momento el placer a la que es llevada y, en más de una ocasión, grita contra su almohada en el silencio de su habitación, descargando la rabia y la penuria a la que se ve sometida.

Sin embargo, Yayoi es masoquista, por que cuando él la observa de _aquella_ forma _(tan sensual, tan salvaje, tan….)_, cae rendida bajo el hechizo de Agito, que no es más que su propia culpa, porque ella misma se deja embelesar por acciones hechas no a propósito.

Agito vuelve a mirarle y descubre que Yayoi observa el techo blanco, con la mirada perdida en él y su cabello, negro azabache, aun cayendo en cascadas por sus hombros. Sabe perfectamente que tiene que irse de ese lugar, como lo ha hecho antes, pero sus pies no responden y sus Air Treck no están allí. Gruñe por lo bajo, por lo estúpido que fue al no llevarlos con él.

Ella levanta la cabeza, y ahora sus orbes negros estaban fijamente clavados en los de Agito. Por un momento, cree que su barrera de piedra ha caído y se siente levemente intimidado. Nakayama parece demente.

—A veces quiero odiarme. Odiarte. —Suspira, con aires de frustración. — Pero no puedo, por que vuelvo aquí. Contigo. —Pronuncia y ahoga un sollozo en su garganta. No siente vergüenza por que su sábana haya caído y ahora descubra sus pechos.

Agito se confunde, observa a sazón su piel desnuda y pestañea seguidamente, analizando con fervor sus palabras.

—Quizá. — Responde, apabullado por las palabras de Yayoi. Creyó recordar nunca antes haberla escuchado con tanta profundidad.

Más sin embargo, ella sonríe casi al instante y con un movimiento de cabeza le indica que nada ha sucedido, que nada ha cambiado. Que olvide lo que acaba de decir y que tan solo había sido un momento de reflexión humillante.

Que no quiere dejar esto.

.

**Nota de autora:** Tal vez lo pude haber hecho mejor, o quizá esto en suficiente, no sé. Pero quería, tenía la necesidad obligatoria de escribir de ellos por que tengo un especial sentimiento hacia esta pareja. Capaz, vuelva por estos lares~

¿Me dejan un review?

Ciaossu~!


End file.
